


It's a Girl!

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: A prompt from the tumblr user @lizardcool17 about Michele and Emil adopting a little girl.





	It's a Girl!

“She hates me,” Michele sobbed. 

It was past midnight and Emil found his husband in the garden, sitting on the swing they usually sat on in the morning to have breakfast. It was the middle of July and, despite the late hour, the air was still hot enough to allow Michele to sit there only in his shorts and a t-shirt.

“Come on, that’s not true,” Emil said as he sat down next to Michele. He placed a hand on his shoulder, as always, not sure if the other wanted to be touched. The years they spent together taught him that Michele preferred being alone when upset, but, on the other hand, he needed help to overcome certain troubles.

“She doesn’t even want to stay in one room with me, Emil!” Michele huffed out. “She won’t play with me, she won’t let me hold her, she won’t let me put her to sleep, she won’t eat anything I cook, she-“

“Mickey,” Emil interrupted him, gently stroking his cheek. “It’s her first week here. Give her time. You know even adults have a hard time adapting to you at first.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel  _way_  better,” Michele replied grumpily. It’d been a tough year fighting to get Lucia to them. They’d been visiting her in the orphanage every week at first, but for the last month they’d been with her almost every day, until the day came, papers were signed and the girl was finally able to go and live with her new family.

“You know what I mean,” Emil sighed and nested himself better next to Michele, letting his own head lean on the Italian’s shoulder. He knew there were still tears falling down Mickey’s cheeks, but he also knew trying to wipe them off would be pointless and it would only make his husband angrier. “Give her time, please. It’s hard for her, just like it is hard for us,” he said, his voice unusually quiet.

The truth was, being a parent was great. But it was also a million times harder than either of them expected, especially with a child like Lucia. From what they understood, she was a very angry, uncontrollable child. Fits of anger and episodes during which things flew across the room were on daily basis in the orphanage and, even though she was only 6, it was a nightmare for the caretakers to look after her.

When they first came to the orphanage to snoop around a bit, they witnessed one of her fits right away. Two of the caretakers were yelling at her for wearing a skirt she supposedly stole from one of her friends. They didn’t want to get involved, but the second one of the ladies hit the little girl’s cheek, Emil was already marching forward, as angry as Michele had never seen him before. What Emil said to the (needless to say – scared shitless) caretaker left Michele stunned, especially because he didn’t even know Emil knew words like that in Italian. A great way to make a good first impression in an orphanage you want to adopt from. Michele was sure that was the end of their journey there and they would have to go look somewhere else. Emil, the heartfelt and caring man he was, wasn’t done there, though. After a few minutes of asking and talking he found out the problem wasn’t stealing, since the other girl landed the skirt to Lucia with no complaints. The problem was that the kids around Lucia were way more accepting than the caretakers. This happened way back when Lucia’s name was still Luciano and everyone except her was convinced she was a boy. And, from the look Emil gave Michele right after this quick series of happenings, Mickey knew Emil was ready to help this child no matter what.

They talked about that a million times.  _Are we ready for this? Do we have what it takes? Are we sure we can give her all she needs? Are we sure we can take the responsibility?_  It wasn’t an easy decision. Of course, it would collide with their work schedules, raising Lucia would require a lot of time, money and care. But after just a few weeks they were sure Lucia was meant to be with them.

Apparently, they were the first people ever to take her seriously. Despite her short hair and scraped knees, they saw her as who she was – a beautiful, energetic girl with a big heart. With them, she wasn’t angry. With them, she wasn’t anxious or aggressive. She was happy and whenever they called her a good girl, she shivered with happiness. She loved animals, so, every time they picked her up from the orphanage for their visit days, they took her to the ZOO. Every time they left with a picture from her, usually a little adorable family portrait drawn in crayon, usually in purple or blue one. She never questioned why they were two men, two dads. Even though she asked Michele once why he doesn’t have a “mom” when he’s so handsome. Her frankness and honesty made him blush and he loved the fact he could be the same with her. Simply saying that he loved Emil was enough for her to accept it and take it as an everyday fact not worth mentioning again.

Upon officially adopting her, Michele applied for her name change, so that their daughter could truly become the member of the family with the name she wanted, as Lucia Crispino-Nekola, even though Emil had some playful complaints about it “sounding too Slovak”. But, then again, he never called their daughter anything but Lucinka.

Along with furnishing her new bedroom (which was, on Lucia’s demand, all furnished in different shades of purple), they also got a hold of a good psychologist she could go to. They wanted to make sure she was happy and thriving and, most importantly, that she could transition safely. It regarded hours and hours of Michele reading through books on this topic, since they were too complex for Emil to fully understand in Italian and the way transitioning was approached in the Czech Republic was different. In the end Michele managed to contact a highly regarded children’s psychologist in Naples, willing to pay anything she asked just to make his daughter feel better.

And despite all this, the first week didn’t go as planned. As if they really believed there was anything like a plan when it came to raising a child. Lucia was moody and hard to control. She definitely had her bad days and good days and, just a few hours ago, she managed to smash down a few glasses in the kitchen because she got angry with Michele. Neither of the parents knew why. What they knew, though, was that Emil always managed to calm her down, which was exactly what he did that time again.

“What if we rushed it?” Michele, now calmer, asked. It was painful to listen to him for Emil, as he heard how broken his husband was. “What if we really are not ready?”

“Shut up, Mickey,” Emil nuzzled his face into Michele’s shoulder. “Of course we’re not ready. No one is ever ready to be a parent,” he muttered. He finally went with his needs and wrapped his arms around Michele’s torso.

“Do you think she even likes it here, though?” Michele kept asking questions he wasn’t sure he wanted to know answers to. His arm, however, wrapped around Emil’s shoulders and he pressed the younger man against his body. Emil had an aura of peace and safety around him, which, he assumed, was the reason Lucinka was able to calm down around him.

“She looks happy. I haven’t seen her smiling this much ever before. And she definitely loves Rocket,” Emil smiled, reminding Michele of their dog. “He’s been sleeping in her bed since she moved in. I haven’t had the heart to tell her he’s not allowed.”

“Jesus Christ, are you gonna allow everything to her?” Michele shook his head teasingly.

“Probably,” Emil admitted with a little chuckle. “I can’t say no to her. She reminds me of you too much.”

“Really? How come?” Michele ran his free hand through Emil’s hair with this question. It was really odd to hear now. Emil had never told him before.

“She’s a little grump, she has to be in an extraordinarily good mood to accept my needy hugs and when she’s feeling bad, she doesn’t want to tell, even though it’s super obvious,” Emil explained.

“Wait, am I super obvious when I feel bad?”

“Totally. I can tell from just a text message that you had a crappy day,” Emil laughed and placed a kiss on Michele’s cheek. “And right now, you’re feeling totally crappy because you’re trying to convince yourself your daughter doesn’t love you. Which is bullshit.”

“But she doesn’t-“

“She comes to you whenever she needs anything, Mickey. She comes to you when she’s hungry, when she wants to go outside, when she needs advice. She values your opinion and advice very much. Besides, she can’t come to me because I still don’t understand a shit she says,” he reminded Michele. Emil was better with written Italian and, since Lucia was from a different region than the Crispinos, he still had a hard time understanding a hundred percent of what she said. It often leaded to funny misunderstandings and Lucinka and Michele laughing at dad Emil for talking like a two-year-old. Not that it mattered, he was more of the cuddle-and-play dad, anyways.

“And you should’ve seen her when I showed her a video of you skating at the Olympics,” he grinned. “She looked so proud.”

“Why the Olympics one? I fell on my ass there…” Michele whined, but his words were interrupted by the sound of the glass door being opened. Rocket, the grey schnauzer puppy, ran right towards them and jumped on Emil’s lap. Right after him a delicate little girl in a pastel pink nightgown walked outside, barefoot on the grass. She sleepily climbed up on Michele’s lap and hugged him.

“Sweetie, why aren’t you sleeping?” Michele asked all worried. It was way too late for her to be up.

“It’s too hot,” Lucia replied, hiding her face into her dad’s chest. Emil gave Michele an uplifting smile while he rubbed the dog’s back. It was one of the hottest days of the year, no wonder neither of them could sleep well.

“Alright, honey, let’s get you a glass of a cool lemonade and dad will put the fan from the living room in your bedroom. Sounds good?” Michele smoothed the ruffled-up hair around Lucia’s face and placed a kiss on her forehead. She replied with a nod and so Michele stood up, carrying the little sleepy girl back inside. Emil was smiling wide, glad the little treasure once again showed Michele how much needed he was. He placed the dog back on the ground and went to get the fan ready in their daughter’s freakishly purple room. He knew he had all the time in the world for it, since once Lucia started talking to Michele, there was no way to stop her. Soon he heard them both laughing in the kitchen and he had to admit – it was one of the most sincere and happy laughs he’d ever heard from either of them.


End file.
